Yuki and Haru
by counting down the days
Summary: Haru is my Favorite Charcter and him and boy on boy sex is just a wonderful idea to me. but there is like no good boy on boy FanFiction with him. theres like three. so i wrote my own.guess what it's about.... Rated m for sexual conduct and lang. YukiV.Har
1. Pilot

Chapter 1- Pilot

"Yuki, why won't you even try it?" Haru asked.

"Because I'm not that kind of guy." Yuki answered simply.

"Please just try it once. If you don't like it, we'll stop." Haru pleaded.

Yuki grunted and walked away, ignoring Haru.

"Damn it." Haru cursed under his breath.

Yuki walked out to his base, his one sanctuary that he could go to when he had a problem, such as now.

He heard Haru yell his name, but he kept walking.

"Why does he always try?" Yuki asked out loud. "I'm not that kind of guy." Yuki started to shift the dirt around.

Haru stood in the kitchen staring at the door that Yuki had just gone out of.

"Yuki!" He yelled and started to follow sad boy, turning Black in the process.

"Yuki…" Haru started to say, walking up behind him.

"Haru, please stop pushing," Yuki, pleaded, his eyes looking imploringly at Haru.

Haru stopped walking and just looked at him.

"Yuki…" Haru whispered again.

He stepped up to Yuki, gripped his wrist and pulled him close.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked, suddenly scared. He knew he would probably lose against Black Haru.

"I want you. And I will have you." Haru stated firmly, and with that, he crammed his lips onto Yuki's.

At first, Yuki tried to pull away, but then he began to like the kiss. Haru dropped Yuki's arms and put his hand on the back of his head. Yuki wrapped his arms around Haru's middle.

'I knew he'd like it.' Haru thought triumphantly as he turned back into normal, White Haru.

Yuki made the next step, licking Haru bottom lip, wanting entrance. Haru happily complied, and put his leg in between Yuki's. Yuki groaned and pushed into it.

'Yuki you're kissing Haru!' Yuki realized with a start. He quickly broke the kiss.

"No." Yuki said resolutely, trying to hide his lust.

"You like it." Haru said, confused.

"No." Yuki yelled. "I don't like you like that." He pushed Haru away from him with two hands, causing Haru to stumble slightly.

"Yes you do. Come on Yuki, stop hiding what you truly feel. I'm open with it. And I've never been happier." Haru begged when he had righted himself.

"No!" Yuki said, and he started walking away. Haru stood frozen on the spot, completely dumb founded with what had just happened.

"But you liked it." He repeated softly, but it was to himself, as Yuki was already gone.

Okay this is the pilot. If anyone wants me to continue, R&R I need at least ten. So yeah.

Special thanks to **Otaku22**, who is so completely and utterly wonderful!

-Counting down the days-


	2. Confessions

Chapter 2- Confessions

I got ten reviews so I'm continuing. Hope you all enjoy.

The next few days were awkward between Yuki and Haru.

Haru would come over with Momiji to have dinner and Yuki would sit, looking down at his plate. He would eat slowly and say nothing. And would ask to leave early.

He knew this was weird for him because of past dinners they shared and the fact Tohru would always ask if he was feeling well or if he was okay in general.

When Yuki would walk into a room with Haru in it he would turned directly around and walked out.

Haru had many dreams of the two of them together, holding hands, kissing, hugging and more. Dreams of being a real couple.

Every night Haru would lie down on the ground and watch the night sky. Waiting for a shooting star to wish upon. Every night he would read from the Bible (I'm not religious. PLEAE NOTE THAT) and pray that Yuki would have to strength to confess his feelings too.

Haru was losing his patience slowly. He knew that God or astronomical magic wasn't going to help him. He was going to need to give him "on the spot courage".

But Yuki avoided him at all risk. Haru never got the chance. So finally had enough one night at dinner.

Shigure, Yuki, Haru, Tohru, and Kyo sat around the table. Eating in silence. Yuki and Haru exchanged glares. Haru slammed his cup roughly on the table.

"I can't take it." Haru cried. Yuki looked at him, silently saying 'you say anything about us, I'll kill you in your sleep.'

"What is it Haru-san?" Tohru blankly asked.

"I have feelings for someone at this table. I think that person feels the same. If you do, please this is or chance to say something. If you don't right now nothing will ever happen between us." Haru stated. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"I love Haru!" Shigure say standing up, making a corny lyrical pose.

"Not you Shigure." Haru said. Shigure said nothing and sat back down.

"Well, I hope to hell you ain't hinting towards me." Kyo said, and continued to eat his food.

Shigure and Kyo then looked at Tohru.

"Oh my." She said, turning red. "Um…I…um…well…" she stuttered.

"It's not you either Tohru." Haru confessed.

Everyone sat, questionably looking at each other. Then it dawned on them. Yuki. They all looked at him.

"Have no commit." He said barley above a whisper.

"Yuki…" Kyo said. He looked at Shigure and together they both laughed out loud. Gripping their sides and using each other for support. Kyo realized this, and sat up straight, Shigure still giggling to himself.

Haru stood up and looked at Yuki, who sat there and did nothing.

"Yuki it's impolite not to say anything. Like my mom always said, "if you ignore someone once they ignore you twice." You should say something." Tohru quoted.

Yuki continued to eat, he said nothing.

"I honestly have no commit." He said, he stood up and walked out of the room. "Thank you for a delicious dinner Miss. Honda."

They heard Yuki walk up stairs and shut a door.

"Haru you like Yuki?" Kyo asked he sat looking at him trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yes I do." Haru said, and walked out of the room.

----------------------------------------------

Haru went upstairs and walked directly into Yuki's room, with out knocking.

"Damn it Haru." Yuki said when he heard the door open.

He was changing when Haru busted in. Haru froze in his track when he saw Yuki shirtless and his pants unzipped before him.

"Yuki, we need to talk." Haru said trying to get his voice normal.

Yuki stood where he was and slowly put on his shirt again. Haru secretly signed.

"What is there to talk about?" Yuki asked.

"I like you." Haru said bluntly.

"Yeah, and?"

"I know you feel the same."

"How can I like someone who embarrassed me so badly in front on everyone, in front of my family?" Yuki yelled.

"I… I wasn't thinking. Love makes you do silly things. Please forgive me." Haru begged.

"You said if I didn't say anything at the table you'd leave it alone. There's the door, leave me a lone." Yuki said pointing at the door.

Yuki saw a tear leak out of Haru's eye. He felt dreadful. He didn't want to make Haru cry.

"Fine Yuki, fuck you then." Haru said, sniffing. He looked at Yuki, his eyes red, and lips trembling. He opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him.

"Haru." Yuki whispered. "I do love you, and wish I had the strength to confess it to you." Tears started to cry as well.

Okay chapter two. Please read a review. I need at lease ten reviews for each chapter before I continue. I don't want to waste my time on something no one is going to read. So if you like it and want me to keep going, get your friends to review. I like reviews.

Special thanks to **Otaku22**, who is so fabtabulas (yes that is a word in my world…)!


	3. The Run

Chapter 3- The Run

I finally got ten reviews so I'm continuing.

Haru ran out of the house and down the dirt path that lead to Shigure's front door. He was mad and angry with himself for not having the strength to hold his feelings inside.

'Why can't I be more like Yuki?' he asked himself. Just thinking the name made him angrier, making him run faster.

He reached to gate and decided to start running through the tree area.

Jumping over bushes and dodging trees he runs. And he felt good. For moment he forgot about his crushed heart and forgot about Yuki. For a moment he was untouchable, and craved that feeling again.

He felt black Haru starting to take over.

'No this is my moment, this is my escape. Don't take that away from me.' Haru angrily pleaded. Black didn't take over but stayed just under the surface.

So he pushed himself to run even faster, even harder. He silently tried to prove he could be awesome just like black Haru, but remain white.

He reached the Westside wall that surround Shigure's house. So he turned and ran some more.

His veins pumped acid and it hurt to breath so he didn't. After another ten minutes his body couldn't take it. He stopped running when he transformed into a cow.

"Great." He spat. He walked over to some fresh looking grass and began to munch. He knew he wouldn't transform back unless he calmed down. Then he would start up again. So he stood and waiting. He felt his heart beat slower. It was easier and easier to breath. It was a relaxing feeling. Painful but relaxing.

His eyelids grew heavy and he found it hard to stand. He felt him self-transform back right before he fell asleep.

"Haru!" Tohru called from the porch. "Haru!" she felt worry prickle over her face.

"Tohru come back inside, you'll catch a cold." Shigure begged from the doorway.

"But he's still out there and it's freezing. He's not at the main house or at Ayame's. Where is he?" Tohru said. Just hearing it out loud made he worry even more. "And he gets lost really easily."

"Tohru, I feel you are like a mother to us sometimes. Haru well be fine. He'll come home in the middle of the night and crash on the couch and leave in the morning. He does this all the time." Shigure said, trying to sooth her.

She sadly turned around and went in the house.

"I'll leave some dinner on the counter for him. When he comes home he'll probably be starving." Tohru said trying to stay positive. Shigure smiled and watched her bustle around the kitchen.

"Tohru you are to sweet some times. Good night." Shigure said and walked to his room.

"Good night." Tohru called softly after him.

After she made a delicious looking snack she put in on the counter.

'What if he doesn't see it?' Tohru thought. She changed places to put it several times. 'I'll just wait for him. And make sure he eats it.

"Like mother always says 'never got o bed hungry or you'll get bad dreams.'" Tohru said to herself smiling.

She pulled a chair in the kitchen and sat next to a counter facing the back door.

After three hours Torhu was holding up her head with her arm trying not to fall asleep. The plate of food lingered on her lap.

Yuki came down stairs, he too couldn't sleep knowing Haru was out there. But he didn't know Tohru was in the kitchen. Now, sound asleep.

He walked in and went to the fridge. When he opened it the light shinned on Tohru. She cooed and turned her head away from the light. Yuki looked at her.

'Oh miss Honda.' He thought he walked over to her.

He put the plate on the counter and watched her eyelids bounce.

'She must be waiting for Haru. Oh if he could only see this, he wo0uld never do it again.' Yuki thought knowing this wasn't the first time Haru didn't run off and wouldn't return until the wee hours of the night.

"Miss Honda," he softly said. "Miss Honda wake up." He wanted to pick her up and carry her to her room but he couldn't take the chance of him turning and her crash on the floor.

"What?" she asked.

"Miss Honda, come on. Lets put you to bed."

"No, I have to wait for Haru-san. He needs to eat before he dreams." Tohru said. Yuki raised an eyebrow not knowing what she meant.

"I'll go look for him, bring him home, and make sure he eats." Yuki suggested.

"Ok." Tohru said. She got up and Yuki carefully walked her to her room. Once she was in bed he went to his room and changed into something warmer. He grabbed an extra jacket and pair of gloves.

He tipped toed down stair and out the door.

'If this takes all night, I'll find him.' Yuki said closing the door behind him and starting on a long walk.

Okay there is chapter 3. Sorry it's taken me so long to update I was moving and that was a small part of hell. So to make up for it I posted 2 chapters instead of only this one. Hope to enjoy. R&R

Luvs

Special thanks to **Otaku22**, who is talented in many, many ways!

-Counting Down the Days-


	4. Just Like the Dreams and Fantasies

Chapter 4- Just Like the Dreams and Fantasies

ENJOY!

Haru sat on a rock. He knew he was lost. He knew he wouldn't be able to find the house again until day.

It was getting cold and he was hungry.

'I'll just sit here awhile and take a break.' He thought. Soon his mind wondered back to the scene in Yuki's room.

"_Leave me alone!"_ he recalled Yuki yell. _"There's the door."_ The hurtful lines replayed in his mind. _"I like you Yuki…" "Yeah and?"_ the heartless expression that Yuki held on his face crushed Haru's heart again.

"We'll never be together."

-------------------------------------------------

Yuki started walking down the path. Only the light from the stars and the moon lit his way. He turned off the path and walked down a small hill and continued forward.

"We'll never be together." He heard a sad voice say.

Yuki walked toward the sound.

---------------------------------------

CRACK!

Haru perked up.

"Who's there?" Haru called.

Nothing replied but he heard another crack.

"Hello?" he said, fear building in him. "Never mind just go ahead and come. Kill me while you're at it." Haru slouch but down and looked at the ground.

"I'm not going to kill you Haru." Yuki said walking out of the shadows.

"Yuki?" Haru wondered. He stood up and Yuki walked toward him. He held out his white jacket. Haru took it and put it on. It smelt like Yuki.

"Come on. I know the way back. Miss Honda made you dinner. Come back, eat, go to sleep, and leave in the morning." Yuki said trying to sound cold, but fighting every urge not to run and hug him.

Haru looked at the ground.

"No thanks." He said and sat back down. Yuki looked at him in surprise. "I'll stay here tonight.

"No you're coming with me. Right now." Yuki demanded. This new forceful side of Yuki was slightly turning Haru on.

"Or what?" Haru asked, hiding his smile.

"No games Haru. Come on." Yuki said and gripped Haru's shoulder and pulled but Haru held his ground.

"No." he simply said and sat on the ground.

"You're coming right now." Yuki almost yelled.

"Make me." Haru said looking over his shoulder at Yuki. He had a silly grin across is face. Yuki couldn't take it.

He walked around Haru, keeping his eye contact. He crouched down and held Haru's eye level.

"You'll get sick. You'll freeze." Yuki said barely breathing.

"I know one way to keep warm." Haru said sitting up a little more. Their face was inches away.

Yuki held is breath. He couldn't take it. He leaned forward and their lips touched. His legs spread and fell on both sides of Haru's legs.

Haru reached up and put his arms around Yuki's neck and deepened the kiss. Yuki leaned farther into Haru and lead him to lie down. Haru yet Yuki lead him until he touched the ground. Their tongues began to battle and Haru's hands explored the wonders of Yuki's back. Yuki wrapped his arms around and under Haru's shoulders.

Yuki slowly kissed down Haru's neck. Haru couldn't believe it. Was this the same Yuki as before?

Haru took a huge leap and reached down and brushed Yuki's lower region. Yuki stop the kisses and looked at Haru.

'Okay that's it. He's going to freak out and I ruined my chances of being with him, yet again.' Haru thought. But Yuki did nothing just supported himself up and looked down at Haru. Haru reached up and brushed him again.

Yuki's eyed bulged and Haru could felt him start to grow. Yuki reached down and gripped Haru's wrist and directed his hand to rest on himself. Haru looked at him in complete shock.

Haru started little movements. Yuki's eye's fluttered closed. He leaned his head down on Haru's shoulder and Haru's movements grew strong and bigger.

"Gah!" Yuki moaned. His one hand gripped Haru's shirt and his other held him up on a tilt so Haru could get better access.

Haru felt Yuki's body start to shake and his legs start to spread wider. He breath came out slow and loud. Haru smiled.

Haru flipped Yuki over on his back and reached under his pants in one smooth movement. Yuki called out in pleasure when Haru's cold hand wrapped around his warmth. Yuki reached down and unbuttoned his pants. Afterward, spread his legs a little wider and gripped Haru's back.

Haru' soon found a pace. With each pump sent shivers up and down Yuki's body. His backed arched and the sounds that escaped his mouth only fueled Haru's hand.

Haru' leaned in for a kiss. Yuki's lips tried puckering but a moan leaped out of him again and again.

"Haru, Haru, Haru!" he groaned. "I'm almost. Oh…" Haru locked his eyes on Yuki's face.

'I want to see he face when I make him cum. I want to kiss him when I make him cum.' Haru told himself. Yuki's head fell to the side. With Haru's other hand pulled it back to his sight. Yuki mentally nodded and locked his gaze with Haru's.

Haru felt warm liquid start to slide down is hand. Yuki felt electricity run through his body.

"Gah!" he cried as he felt the last of it leak out. Haru keep is hand in Yuki's pants. He leaned down and kissed Yuki. A sweet loving kiss. His hand continued to stroke Yuki. He stopped when Yuki placed his hand on top. Haru pulled out his very sticky hand out and watched as Yuki closed his eyes and calmed his breathing.

"That was just like I thought it would be. Prefect." Haru said. "Completely prefect." He kissed Yuki again. Haru got up and Yuki followed.

"No what?" Yuki asked, still dazed."

"I don't know." Haru replied. Yuki stepped up to him and kissed him deeply.

"Um… thank you?" Yuki said, not sure what to say in a situation such as this.

"No… thank you." Haru said. He scooped down and picked Yuki up. Yuki supported himself up on Haru's shoulders with his arms. He looked down at him and smiled.

They linked fingers and walked back to the house.

Yay chapter 4. Again sorry for not updating when got the first ten. Hope this made up for it. I know it's a little O.O.C. But get over it. I wont count any reviews that are about Haru, Yuki or whoever being out of character. I count that as a bitching. If you want 100 real, go read the manga or something and get off my back. But I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Waiting for the ten reviews to continue.

You all rock!

Luvs

-Counting Down the Days-

Special thanks to **Otaku22**, who is Crazy GOOD!


	5. The Kitchen Mess

Chapter Five - The Kitchen Mess

Got my ten so I'm going to continue. Hope you enjoy.

The next day was full of giggles and flirting. Yuki couldn't stop smiling and Haru didn't turn black once. After breakfast they volunteered to wash the dishes. When they practically skipped to the kitchen Kyo raised an eyebrow and looked at Shigure.

"What is _with_ those two?" He asked, confused. Shigure looked at them bumping hips and splashing each other with the soapy water with a smirk on his face.

"Can't you tell?" Shigure asked, as if the answer was obvious. Kyo kept the same expression on his face and Tohru was in her own little world as usual. (A/N don't get me wrong, I love Tohru… I love to make fun of her)

"They're lovers." Shigure whispered. Kyo's expression still didn't change

"What?" He simply stated, blinking.

"Look at them. They act like the couples in my books." Shigure said gazing in the kitchen with a dopey grin on his face. Kyo rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief at the situation.

"Well, I'm off to go do the laundry, Kyo will you help me?" Tohru asked. He nodded and got up. Shigure also stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"You two are so cute!" He exclaimed, hugging them both and then walking out.

"He touched my butt." Haru said, with a shudder, making a joke.

"He did!" Yuki said, raising his voice slightly. "That pervert. Do you want me to kiss it better?" Yuki said bending down and trying to kiss his butt, literally. Haru giggled and began to run in a circle in the kitchen.

"No Yuki,… don't,… stop...!" Haru yelled.

"Don't stop… okay." Yuki teased and continued to chase Haru.

Kyo walked in the kitchen and dropped the basket of neatly folded dishtowels at this sight. Haru stopped in his place when he saw him, and Yuki ended up crashing into Haru's butt.

"Hey, what's up?" Haru asked, standing straight and rubbing his head. Yuki's eyes caught Kyo's.

Both Yuki and Haru turned bright red.

"For once that dog was right. Out of everything he says, he was right about this." Kyo said. He turned to walk out. "They are so disgusting," he muttered.

"Just like your face, you stupid cat." Yuki taunted. Kyo stopped in his tracks.

"WHAT? YOU DIRTY RAT!" He yelled. "I"LL KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Kyo continued to scream, just as Tohru came back in the house.

"What's wrong?" She asked, walking into the kitchen just as Yuki and Kyo began to swing fists at each other. Both fists were going to hit her, but Haru jumped in the way, getting knocked out by both off them. He fell on Tohru, turning in to an unconscious cow.

"Shit." Kyo said simply, leaving the room.

"Haru? Are you okay?" Yuki asked worriedly, crouching down.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Tohru began to say, twisting her hands.

"Miss Honda, would you be so kind and go get a towel or sheet for when he turns back?" Yuki asked. She nodded and rushed upstairs.

"Haru?"

Chapter 5

Wow this story is moving surprisingly fast. Sorry it's short, but it's still good…ish. Hope you all like it.

Need ten more to keep going. R&R!

Luvs and stuff!

R&R

-Counting Down the Days-

SPECIAL THANKS TO **OATUK22, **WHO IS TRULY AMAZING!


	6. WHO ARE YOU?

Chapter 6- WHO ARE YOU?

Got my ten so I'm continuing.

Yuki, sat next to Haru as he lay there, unmoving. Yuki's worry rose.

"Shigure, call Hatori." Yuki said, with a heavy heart. Shigure nodded and went to the phone. Yuki could hear him mumbling to whoever was on the other end. One hour later, Hatori came, and Haru still hadn't changed back.

"What happened?" Hatori asked calmly.

"Yuki and Kyo were fighting, and Haru got in the way." Shigure answered.

"A double blow!" Tohru said, crouched down, petting Haru's cow head.

"Well, we have to wait, until he turns back. I know we can't transport him in his current state." Hatori said, pulling out a cloth from his bag. Everyone nodded knowingly. "Tohru would you be so kind?" Hatori offered her the cloth.

Tohru got up and wet it with cool water, coming back and handing it back to Hatori, who placed it on Haru's head.

"How long?" Yuki asked, wringing his hands.

"That is unknowable." Hatori answered.

About an hour later, Haru began to stir.

"Oh thank god." Yuki said quietly. "Haru, Haru?"

Haru's eyes blinked open and his body turned back to his human form.

"What happened?" He asked as everyone sighed in relief.

Tohru got up and wet it with cool water, coming back and handing it back to Hatori, who placed it on Haru's head. "You got hit, you'll be okay." Yuki said soothingly, looking at Haru, whose eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out again.

"Nothing serious," Hatori explained. "He's normal now, which was the only thing we had to worry about." He started to mend the bump on Haru's forehead, and gave the unconscious teenager a shot as well.

"This will keep him asleep. He'll have a headache when he wakes up, so give him these." Hatori instructed Shigure, handing him a few pills. "And make sure he eats Tohru." He added, glancing at Tohru.

Tohru nodded. "He will." She assured with a quick nod of her head.

"Watch your fists next time." Hatori said to Yuki and Kyo. Yuki nodded quietly, but Kyo was shaking in anger.

"This is all your fault. And I'm getting the blame." He complained, glaring at Yuki with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hatori was talking to the both of us. So stop being so self centered, can't you see that Haru is the one in need?" Yuki exclaimed, walking back over to his unconscious lover, shaking his head in disbelief. Kyo rolled his eyes and left the room, pissed.

Meanwhile, Yuki picked the limp Haru up and began carrying him up the stairs to Yuki's room.

"I'll watch over him." Yuki said, leaving Shigure and Tohru downstairs.

"I'll start dinner." Tohru announced and began to do what Tohru does best: cook, clean, worry, etc.

"I'll be in my office." Shigure said to no one in particular, as they had all left. He skipped down the hall, exclaiming, "They are so cute!"

Yuki gently placed Haru on his bed. In doing so, the thin sheet slipped off of his body and Yuki lost his breath.

Haru had a stunning body, and looked even better naked on Yuki's bed. The way he was laying there so still and peaceful made him seem so inviting.

Yuki let his hand run down Haru's toned, hard stomach, and around his sides, appreciating the smooth feeling of Haru's skin. Smiling, Yuki stepped on the bed putting his knees on the sides of Haru.

He ran his fingers around on Haru's chest, up his neck and slowly back down again.

Leaning in, he kissed Haru's neck, and then his collar bone. Haru's sleeping body responded by the arching of his back and the deepening of his breaths.

Yuki continued kissing down Haru's muscular chest, stopping on the way to explore each of his nipples. Yuki could feel Haru growing between his legs. Yuki smiled and continued his kisses down, tracing each nipple with his tongue.

Yuki knew Haru could feel it from the size of his open mouth and the way his body moved, pushing up and making Yuki hard. He wondered how long it would be before Haru woke up.

But Haru hadn't woken up yet, so Yuki moved farther south. He blew gently on the tip of Haru's stiffness, Yuki's hot breath circling around him. Yuki could see the pulse.

He took Haru completely in his mouth, gently sucking. Haru made an indescribable noise that made Yuki giggle and he sucked again. Haru's body moved, his wrists moving and flexing as his hands gripped the blanket under him.

Yuki sucked harder, moving his tongue up and down, causing Haru to moan loudly. Yuki was nervous Tohru or someone as going to walk in but he knew he couldn't stop. He liked this just as much as Haru did.

Finally, Haru began to wake. But Yuki didn't know and kept on sucking as Haru arched his back into the pleasurable feeling that Yuki was giving him.

BING!

Haru woke up and realized that someone was sucking on him. He looked down and thought there was a girl's head on him.

He decided to just lay back and enjoy the pleasure. Reflexively he put his hand on the head, feeling soft strands of hair under his fingers. Moaning, he pushed down. Yuki looked up and saw Haru awake, enjoying this to the fullest. He grinned and sucked harder.

Haru got louder and louder in his moans and groans as he came closer and closer to his edge. His fingers tangled in Yuki's hair.

He gripped tightly as he reached his climax.

Yuki took Haru's seed in his mouth, sucking ever last bit out.

"Oh god!" Haru cried out. Yuki loved the way he sounded when he orgasmed.

"Good?" Yuki asked with his mouth still full. Haru nodded and Yuki swallowed, satisfied. He started to kiss up Haru's chest again. Haru looked down and Yuki pulled up, looking into the eyes of the man he loved.

"Hey, you feel better?" He asked tenderly. Haru nodded but then stopped, a questioning look in his eyes for some reason.

'That's a guy.' He realized with a start.

"Get off of me." Haru demanded. He wiggled out from underneath the man. Yuki looked at him, confused.

"Who are you?" Haru asked.

"Haru?" Yuki replied. Haru grabbed the sheet on the floor and wrapped it around his body, concealing his nakedness.

"Who are you?" Haru yelled.

"It's me, Yuki!" Yuki answered.

Haru shook his head, staring at Yuki with an odd look on his face.

"I'm not a fucking sick ass queer. Get away from me." Haru said, rushing to the door.

"Haru!" Yuki called after him as Haru went downstairs.

Tohru was in the kitchen when Haru rushed in.

"Oh Haru-san. You're up. Are you feeling better?" Tohru asked with her usual concerned look on her face. But Haru didn't recognize her either.

"Who are you?" Haru asked, getting a bit panicked now. Tohru looked even more confused than Yuki had been when Haru had asked him the same question. But this was probably only because Tohru usually looks confused, and oblivious. Haru dodged Tohru, and rushed out the back door, his mind reeling with confusion.

"Yuki? Kyo?" Tohru called, wringing her hands. Yuki came running downstairs and out the door, after Haru. Kyo came down the stairs as well, glancing at Tohru as he arrived in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Kyo asked in a bothered voice.

"Haru didn't know who I was. He said, 'Who are you?' and Yuki just went after him. What's going on?" She asked, almost hysterically

"I don't know," He said. "I'm calling Hatori." He went to the phone.

While he dialed, Tohru looked at the window. But both Yuki and Haru were out of sight.

Chapter 6 in finished. WOOT! Hope you all like it. R&R. I need ten to continue.

-Counting Down the Days-

SPECIAL THANKS TO **OATUK22, **WHO HAS BETTERED ALL THESE CHAPTERS.


	7. In The Woods

Chapter 7- In the Woods

Yuki ran and ran. The sun was going down and a stream of pink lights filled the sky, but he didn't even notice the sunset's beauty through his pain.

'I have to find him soon.' Yuki realized. But he had no idea what to do when he actually found Haru.

'Should I tell him he lost his memory? Should I tell him who we were…are?' Yuki thought, unshed tears burning behind his eyes.

He ran past his base wishing that Haru would be there.

'_Yuki?' He'd cry. 'Yes Haru?' I'm so scared. What happened?' Haru would ask. He would snuggle in Yuki's arms and they would go back to the house._

Yuki knew that wouldn't happen so he kept running.

'I should just knock him out again and bring him back to the house. Hatori will fix him.' Yuki thought. 'No, it was me hitting him that made him like this.' He argued back with himself.

"Haru!" Yuki yelled. Night was falling. The dark sky gave little comfort as Yuki walked through the bushes and tall grass.

Yuki kept moving forward. Cold air greeted him. 'I wish I brought a coat.' He thought. 'And Haru, he must be freezing.' With this realization he moved faster.

"HARU!" Yuki desperately yelled, receiving only the silence of the night in return.

"Where am I?" Haru asked himself, stumbling around blindly.

"Haru!" He heard someone call. He knew his name and he knew his curse. But everything else was nothing but a gaping hole in his mind. A chill ran up his back.

Haru felt around his pants, trying to find something that connected him to the people in the house. He pulled out a small notebook. The first page was a list of phone numbers. Sohma house, Shigure's house, etc. the second page was a drawing of a teenage boy.

This drawing caught Haru's eye.

The boy was slim but very muscular. His hair was untamed and his eyes were dark. The pants were low on his hips and he was wearing a tight shirt.

The third page was a drawing of the same boy but in different clothes. The third the same but it was raining and the boy had a disgruntled look of his face.

The whole book was of this boy. On a few pages Kyo was written.

'His name must be Kyo.' Haru thought to himself.

"HARU!" Somewhere in his brain he knew he recognized that voice. He recognized the girl's voice that was standing in the kitchen. But who were they? He decided to go toward the boy yelling for him.

"What happened" Hatori asked walking in the house.

"He didn't recognize me." Tohru said. "Can I get you some tea?" She asked politely, her manners not forgotten even in the chaos.

"No thank you, maybe some water with lemon though." Hatori said, taking of his coat. Tohru nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Shigure, Kyo and Hatori walked into the dinning room.

"Well, Haru has amnesia. That is a problem. I didn't tell Akito yet, but we can't keep this a secret forever. Where is Yuki?" Hatori demanded.

"He went out looking for Haru." Shigure answered.

"That in itself is not good. It's cold and looks like it's going to rain. They'll change before they find each other." Hatori stated. Tohru walked into the room. "And he'll probably get a fever." He finished.

"What?" Tohru practically screamed, dropping the water glass.

"Tohru it's nothing too serious to worry about." Hatori tried soothing, but Tohru kept shaking.

Haru crouched down behind a bush and watched the boy before him. He was shaking badly and looked pale.

"Haru!" he called again, holding himself. Haru moved silently by him as the boy made his way through the forest.

"Please Haru, be alright." He thought out loud. He stopped and sat on a stone, continuing his prayer. "I'll do anything to make sure he's okay. Please, please, be okay."

Haru couldn't take it anymore. He stepped out of the bush.

"Haru!" Yuki cried with a start. He got up and went to hug Haru, but Haru moved away.

"Who are you?" Haru asked.

"My name is Yuki." Yuki answered. The name Yuki sounded familiar to Haru. "You lost your memory, Haru." Yuki continued slowly, wondering if this was the right thing to say.

"Lost my memory?" Haru asked in confusion. "I lost my memory?" Yuki nodded and Haru felt sick. He sat on the ground and looked at a nearby tree. Neither of them noticed the rain clouds rolling overhead.

"Haru we need to talk. What are we going to do?" Yuki asked sitting down again.

"Going to do about what?" Haru spat.

"Well, I don't know." Yuki cried. He put his face into his hands, pushing on his eyes trying to stop himself from crying.

Rain began to fall.

"Haru we need to get back to the house. It's freezing out here. No one will hurt you." Yuki pleaded.

"Yuki is it?" Yuki nodded, his heart crushed slightly. "It's not that I don't trust you guys, but I just get a feeling like I'm truly not wanted there. I'll find somewhere else to go." Haru stated.

"No, that's not true. You are wanted there. I want you there. Please see that. We all love and care for you. I bet Tohru is sitting by the back door waiting for you so he can heat up some dinner. If it wasn't raining Kyo would be on the roof waiting to see you looking for the house." Yuki said, trying to make him see the truth.

"Kyo? He wouldn't be on the roof because he hates the rain." Haru said, slightly laughing. The pictures in the book were making sense now.

Yuki looked at him in surprise.

"You remember Kyo?" Yuki asked with a sinking feeling in his heart.

"Yeah, I guess I do. We were boyfriends after all," Haru said casually. Yuki looked at him with pain in his eyes. After that statement, he couldn't help it anymore and tears began to slowly fall from his eyes. "It's only natural to remember that one person." Haru said, not noticing Yuki's pain.

"You…you remember Kyo?" Yuki stuttered again, disbelievingly.

"Let's go back I don't want to worry him." Haru said, still oblivious to Yuki's distress. He began walking, though in the wrong direction. Yuki sat down again. His heart was torn and he felt like nothing could ever make it better.

"Come on Yuki, which way back?" Haru chanted, excited to go back now. Excited to go back to Kyo.

Chapter 7 is done. Wow, I'm surprised how many reviews I get when I asked a quota before I continue. It's kind of nice. Anyway, keep reading and all the jazz. Your reviews make me laugh. I get pleads, threats and ultimatums every day. It's touching.

Well, R&R. I need ten to continue.

LUVS!

-Counting Down the Days-

Special thanks to **Otaku22**, who is so great and magnificent!


	8. Returning Home

Chapter 8- Returning Home

I got my ten so I'm continuing.

As they walked back Haru asked about Kyo.

"What's his favorite food?" "What is he truly like?" "Is he ticklish?" The questions continued to pour out. Yuki felt his stomach drag on the ground behind him.

"I don't know Haru." Yuki simply stated and they continued to walk in silence.

"You're the rat… aren't you?" Haru said, all of the sudden. Yuki nodded. "I can tell. By the way you act."

Yuki took this as a good sign.

"You remember my zodiac?" Yuki asked hoping something else would spark.

"Yeah, it's the only thing I remember about you." Haru said thinking. "And I didn't really remember that. I guessed by the way you act." He confessed.

Yuki looked down at the ground, biting his lip. He warned the tears to stay hidden.

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"I hate awkward silences. At least, I think I do." Haru said scratching his head.

"Yes you do. But this isn't an awkward silence." Yuki corrected.

"You know a lot about me." Haru thought out loud. "Were we good friends?"

"Something like that. Do you know the story of the zodiacs'?" Haru shook his head. Yuki sighed and told him how he, the rat deceived the cat and rode on the cow's back to God's house.

"Are you really like that person?" Haru asked.

"I do hate the cat. But I can't help it. I always have and always well. No matter what I do, I can't not hate him." Yuki answered. Haru nodded.

"What zodiac is Kyo?" Haru asked. Yuki had dreaded this question and sighed, knowing he couldn't avoid it.

"He's the cat." Yuki answered.

"You hate Kyo?" Yuki nodded. "Well, like you said it's in your genes. I'm sure if you weren't the rat you'd like him just the same." Haru said. Yuki looked at him in disbelief.

'That's just like Haru to not judge me. It's like when we were kids.' Yuki thought.

They walked in silence again.

"So Yuki…?" Haru said. Can I ask you questions? To make time go by a little quicker."

"Sure ask anything." Yuki encouraged, hoping that if he tells Haru about him, he'd remember.

"How old are you?" Haru started.

"17." Yuki answered.

"Do we go to school together?" Yuki nodded. "Are you popular?"

"I have my own fan club." Yuki said, blushing. Haru laughed. "I hate it." Yuki said making sure he knew the truth.

"So... do you have a special someone?" Haru asked, thinking of Kyo.

Yuki felt his insides boil. His pain was at an all time high. He had trouble breathing and stopped walking.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Haru asked stepping to his aid. "Is it something I said?" Haru asked. He thought back what he asked. "Oh, she died?" Haru suggested realizing his rudeness. "Oh sorry Yuki, I didn't know."

"He." Yuki corrected. Haru nodded.

"He died?"

"He's not dead yet. I will get him back." Yuki said with strength. He stopped crying. "We have to go back. Sooner the better. Hatori will fix you. And everything will go back to normal." Yuki started walking, saying this more for his own comfort than for Haru's.

Haru looked at him, confused. He shrugged and began to walk after him.

'Fix me? Everything will go back to normal? What is normal? What was normal?" Haru wondered and followed Yuki to the house.

When they got there Tohru was at the window. Her head was leaning against the frame as she dozed

"Tohru?" Yuki said walking faster. She woke with a slight start.

"Yuki? Did you find him?" She asked, moving to the door. She saw Haru walking behind Yuki. "Haru!" She cried happily and ran to him with her arms outstretched.

He stopped walking as she went up to him.

"I wish I could hug you. Do you remember me?" She asked, politely bowing.

"Tohru?" He wondered to himself. He closed his eyes and thought hard about the name. He thought about how her voice sounded.

He remembered sitting by a river of some sort. She came down to him asking if he was alright. Calling him old.

"Tohru?" he said again. He opened his eyes. "I'm younger than you. How could you mistake me as an old man?" He asked. Tohru smiled and he hugged her shoulders from a side.

"Come on in. I bet you're hungry. I'll heat up some dinner." Tohru said and they walked in the house. Yuki stood in the yard, watching them go inside. Tears were welling up in his eyes again.

"He remembers her!" He cried. He started kicking and punching the air. "This is unbelievable!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kyo asked, watching him from the roof.

Yuki looked at him and walked into the house. There were just no words that he could say to this person, the one that now had Haru's attentions instead of him.

"Jerk." Kyo said to himself, laying back down on the roof as he shook his head to himself about how odd Yuki was.

Hurray! Another chapter. Whoop-de-do. finger twirl in the air. I hope you all like it. Keep reading and of course review.

I need ten to continue.

LUVS!

-Counting Down the Days-

Special thanks to **Otaku22**, who is so amazing and brilliant!


	9. The Light Bulb Turns On

Chapter 9- The Light Bulb Turns On

I got my ten so I'm continuing.

Yuki walked in the house. Haru was on the couch. Hatori was leaning over him, taking his temperature and pulse.

"He seems fine." Hatori said. "Give it a day or two. If nothing changes call me." Hatori ordered. Everyone nodded and watched him leave.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tohru asked. Haru shrugged.

"I guess." He said. "Who was that?" Tohru smiled.

"That was Hatori. He's the dragon." Haru nodded.

"I think I'm going to go bed." Haru said. "Where's Kyo?" he asked. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"You remember… Kyo?" Shigure asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kind of. Where is he?" No one said anything. They were in a slight state of shock. "He's on the roof right?" Haru said smirking. "I'll just go, say good-night." Haru got up and walked to the door.

"He remembers Kyo?" Shigure said again, disbelievingly. He looked at Yuki, wondering what the rat thought about all this.

"He thinks they are…" Yuki started but found it to hard to finish. He looked down at the ground, not saying anything.

"Yuki? Oh Yuki?" Tohru cried, catching on to why he was upset. She went to his side and held his hand. "It'll be okay." She tried to assure him, but tears began to fill in his eyes.

THUMP!

They heard someone getting on the roof, and all looked up towards the ceiling.

"I'm going to go to bed before they come down." Yuki said. He didn't want to see his former lover confessing his love for someone else. He got up and walked to the stairs.

"Poor Yuki." Tohru said softly, hanging her head. Shigure nodded in agreement.

Haru struggled to get on the roof. Kyo sat up wondering who was coming up.

"Yeah?" He called out. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"Can you help me?" He heard Haru's voice plea. Kyo hurried to get up and helped Haru on the roof. Haru relaxed for a moment, struggling to breathe. Then he looked up at Kyo, and smiled.

"You're even cuter in person." Haru said moving closer.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Kyo questioned, moving backward.

"It's ok. I remember you… well, sort of. I know our love will never be tainted." He moved closer to him. He moved farther back.

"Haru there has been a mistake. We were never…" Kyo tried explaining but Haru caught him and kissed him. Kyo didn't have the urge to struggle. And besides, he kind of liked the kiss.

"Oh Kyo…" Haru moaned. Kyo snapped back to reality. He jerked but and jumped off the roof with ease.

"It was never you and me. It was you and Yuki." Kyo simply stated and walked into the house.

Haru sat on the roof, confused. He looked at the sky and the stars that hung all around him.

'Could it be true..? Could it have been Yuki all this time?' He wondered. He had no idea what was going on anymore; he was so confused.

He thought back to earlier that day. It was Yuki who went looking for him. It was Yuki he confronted him. He remember when he first woke up, Yuki was there. Not Kyo.

The more he thought about it, the more if preferred Yuki being the one.

The one who he loved, and loved him in return.

"Yuki Sohma is my boyfriend." He said out loud with pride, a smile on his face. Still smiling, he walked back into the house determinedly. He was on a mission.

Yay, chapter… wait what chapter are we on? Chapter 9. yeah…

Yay, chapter 9. I love the reviews I've been getting. Thank you to all who have been sending them.

Keep reading and reviewing. Hope you all like the story and the direction it's going. I was honestly was afraid to go a different direction. I got threats of them getting back together. But what about Haru's book? That's in a future chapter. It's a great twist :D!

I need ten to continue

Loves!

Special thanks to **Otaku22**, who is so marvelous and superb!

-Counting Down the Days-


	10. The Songs Effects

Disclaimer: _Ryan Cabrera wrote the song titled TRUE. I did not write the song. I just like it and thought it fit._

Chapter 10 – The Song's Effects

Got my ten so here's the next one.

Haru walked into the house. He could hear Shigure in the other room on the phone, giggling about one of his latest pranks. Kyo was in the kitchen drinking milk out of the carton, and gave Haru an indifferent look over the paper when he walked in.

Haru paid him no attention and went up the stairs with nothing getting in his way. He heard Yuki in his room humming to some slow paced music.

Interested, Haru stood outside of his door and listened to the lyrics. He concentrated on the words, with Yuki singing along. He heard how passionate Yuki sounded, and was surprised. He didn't think Yuki got passionate about anything; the rat always seemed reserved. Well, except for when he was fighting with Kyo. But that didn't count. This singing was different, and Haru began to see a whole different side of Yuki.

"_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me."_

Haru leaned against the door and listened even more careful to the words.

"_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside_

_In the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_I'm weak_

_It's true_

'_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

'_Cause my heart keeps falling faster."_

Haru could feel tears building; Yuki's words moved him.

"_I've waited all my life_

_To cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited  
this is true."_

He couldn't take it any more and silently peaked inside the door. Yuki was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. A box on tissues was on the nightstand. Only a lamp was lit the room, creating a sad atmosphere.

"_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?"_

Yuki sat up, not knowing his love confessions were being watched. He walked to the window and swayed slightly with the piano's tune. Haru silently stepped in and sat in the opposite corner and continued to watch. (A/N the music is loud just F.Y.I.)

"_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true."_

Yuki walked over to the bed and pulled a tissue out of the box and blow his nose. He hummed has the song finshed.

"Oh, Haru." He said and fell on his side and started to sob. He still hadn't noticed that the object of his affection was actually in the room.

But Haru couldn't take just watching anymore. If someone was this beaten up over him they had to be in love. It just made sense.

He got up and moved toward Yuki on the bed.

Before he could think himself out of it he sat down and pulled Yuki into a strong hug.

Yuki resisted at first then realized who it was. Overcome with several emotions he simply clung onto Haru's arms and continued to cry.

"Haru… umgh.. yeesd… heao… lloww…." Yuki stuttered.

"It's ok, calm down. Shh, I got you." Haru soothed. They lay down and Yuki soon fell asleep, still gripping Haru tightly. He had tired himself out with his crying and emotional overload.

While he slept, Haru gently stroked Yuki's hair with his free hand, looking down at him.

Yuki started to mumble in sleep. He started to whimpered and snuggled closer to Haru's body. 'This feels so right.' Haru thought wrapping his free arm around his shoulder. 'But what was with the book I found in my pocket?' He wondered to himself. He glanced once more at the side pants pocket where it lingered and then slowly drifted to sleep.

A/N: That's it. I'm crazy sorry it's so short but I work a lot and I try really hard not to make this my life, although it's really, really hard some times.

And it's not all my fault it took forever to get my ten.

But even so I need another ten for just this chapter to keep going.

Oh and I'm really tired of getting flames. And if I keep getting them I wont count them as a review.

Please don't bitch about my story. If you don't like it it's not like I'm pulling a K-san for gravitation and putting a gun to your head and making you read. Don't waste both of our time and write a review I'm just going to garbage. Flames put me in a bad mood too and it makes it really hard to write on any of my stories.

SO JUST DO NOT DO IT.

Thanks I need ten to continue

-Counting Down the Days-

_Ryan Cabrera wrote the Song. Song title TRUE. I did not write the song. I just like it and thought it fit._


	11. Tears Flying Everywhere

Chapter 11 – Tears Flying Everywhere

Got my ten so here it is.

The next morning Yuki woke up feeling strangely better yet not really knowing why. He remembered a great dream in which Haru came back to him and they slept side-by-side last night. He got up and went out to the bathroom. As he staggered back to his room, he lost his breath when he saw Haru sitting in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Yuki stood in the doorway in disbelief. 'It wasn't a dream.' He thought. 'It wasn't a dream!'

"Hey." Haru said yawning. Yuki felt a shiver ran up his spine as he spoke. "You sleep ok?" Haru asked. Yuki could only nod in disbelief and shock. Haru smiled and with that Yuki couldn't hold back any longer. He charged at the bed, hopped over the footboard and hugged Haru tightly.

"Wo…" Haru gasped at the sudden change. Yuki pulled back and kissed Haru deeply. It was their first kiss since Haru's memory had been lost.

'Please strike some memories.' Haru thought. He still didn't remember being in love with Yuki but holding him and kissing him felt strangely…right. 'Something, anything.'

The kiss grew deeper and deeper. Yuki moved one leg over Haru's lap and held onto Haru's neck. Haru's strong hands held Yuki closer as Yuki's frenzy of kisses became desperate and frantic; he felt like he hadn't kissed Haru in ages. He wanted to convey all his feelings in his quick kisses, and felt like he couldn't do it.

Yuki kissed up and down Haru's neck, wanting all of him. Yuki's kisses were so full of need that it broke Haru' s heart each time Yuki's lips connected with some part of his body. Yuki's lips transferred all his painful emotion to Haru, and Haru couldn't believe that he had caused so much pain to Yuki. He wanted to make it all better, to make things right between them, to how it was before, when they were in love.

Haru moved the blanket away and started to unbutton Yuki's pants, hoping that maybe this was what Yuki wanted. Yuki moved them off. He expected Haru to reached down and grip him or something along those lines but he didn't. He began to remove his own pants.

Yuki tried to keep the kiss and be aware of what Haru was doing at the same time.

Haru rolled Yuki over on his back on the side of him.

When Haru started to hint Yuki rolling on his stomach a light switched clicked on.

"Wait," Yuki cried. Haru pulled back slightly and looked at Yuki.

"What?" Haru asked. He couldn't remember doing this before. Was he doing something wrong? Did he hurt him? Did Yuki normally top?

'That's a small jump from being right hands to this.' Yuki thought as he looked at Haru's confused face. 'He's not even worried about moving to fast now?' Yuki searched for an answer in his eyes. Then it hit him. 'He doesn't remember.' Yuki looked at his side, and he felt tears build.

"What?" Haru asked scared that Yuki was now crying.

"Haru answer me this. Who kissed first?" Yuki simply and bluntly asked.

"I don't understand." Haru confessed.

"Did I kiss you first or did you kiss me?" Yuki reworded the question. Haru pushed his brain for the answer but came up with nothing.

"Um, Yuki I…." Haru tried. Yuki moved from underneath him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did you think it was okay to come up here and use me?" Yuki bitterly asked. Haru tired to say something but the next question came up too quick. "Did someone say you and Yuki were a couple and then you thought, 'Free sex'?" His words got more and more crushing. Haru couldn't find words at the moment. He was completely thrown off and in shock.

Yuki gripped the sheets in anger.

"Yuki…" Haru began.

"Shut up." Yuki spat. "I wont be your toy. I'm tired of crying over you." Yuki said, shaking now.

"Yuki listen." Haru pleaded.

"Get out." Yuki said and got up and opened the door.

"No Yuki listen to me." Haru said his voice growing weak. He felt incredibly sad all of the sudden. 'We had to be in love for my heart to break like this.' Haru thought.

"GET OUT!" Yuki demanded. Haru had never seen Yuki so mad and it scared him. He got up and moved toward the door.

"Can we talk first?" Haru asked before Yuki placed a hand on Haru shoulder and shoved him through the door. He landed on the hallway floor and heard the door slam. He looked up and saw Kyo in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He slowly shut the door and Haru was grateful for that. He got up slowly; his knee and ribs hurt but even so he knocked on the door.

"Please can we talk?" He asked quietly. Yuki opened the door. Haru sighed, thank god in his mind. But his praises ended when Yuki threw his pants at him. Something hit him in the eye. Pain filled him but nothing hurt more then the sound of the door slammed twice.

He walked down the hallway to his own room. Then he realized he didn't know where his bedroom was.

He crawled up in a bawl in the hallway and sobbed.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked out loud. He tried desperately to remember anything but he couldn't.

He heard Kyo walk out of the bathroom and into another room. He moved backwards.

Finding the bathroom he stepped inside and locked the door behind him. He removed the rest of his clothes and studied himself in the mirror. Even his own body didn't look familiar.

The scars. The tattoos. The piercings. The muscles. Nothing he could see and think 'Man that hurt when I got that scar.' Or 'I got to go get that tattoo finished.'

He stepped in the tub and filled it with warm water. Hugging his knees he cried freely.

He didn't know that Yuki was misty eyed on the other side of the door listening to every move. Yuki felt a knife stab in his chest when he heard Haru cry.

'I wonder what he remembers.' He thought.

He went in his room and started to get dressed for the day. He tried to imagine looking inside in dresser and not knowing if the clothes were his or someone else's.

He looked at the picture on the surface of the dresser. It had every member of the zodiac. He felt the knife twist as he tried thinking of not remembering those people and the times they shared.

"Poor Haru." He said to himself out loud.

'Should I forgive him? Should I move on? Should I stay mad?' The questions filled his head.

'He could've come up to comfort me last night and to say sorry. He could've felt something between us. He could've just wanted sex. Or he could've just gone with it when I threw myself at him.' Yuki thought all the possibilities. 'Or he could've really felt   
that complete bliss that happens between us.'

"What did we do to deserve this?" He asked out loud and went for the door. When he opened it Haru was exiting the bathroom on the other side of the hall. They stopped and stared at each other for a moment.

Oh the cliffhangers! Hehe. Okay I got my ten and there's 11. Hope that's longer enough for the people asking it to be longer. Three pages that's pretty long. Well hope you guys like it. :D!

I was rereading a few chapters and I reread the little thingy's at the end. These things and realized I'm a bitch. Just a quick clarification. I'm not that mean I just got a lot of crap for Yuki and Haru being O.O.C. or my sex scenes not being hot enough and that pisses me off incredibly. So please don't let my little written tantrums not discourage you from reading my story. I just hate assholes and ironically they turn me into an asshole…. I love you all. Really I do.

Please keep reading.

-Counting Down the Days-

I need ten to continue.


	12. Discoveries

Chapter 12

Discoveries

"Before you start to talk or say anything please hear me." Haru pleaded. Yuki started to turn away but a part of him wanted to stay and hear him out.

"Please no. Listen to me." Haru begged away.

"Hurry. You wasted enough on my time." Yuki spat. Haru sighed.

"I don't remember what we had. I don't even remember how I got the scars on my body." Yuki rolled his eyes. He thought about the scars, and how they sent shivers down his spine. "But it's different when I'm with you. When we kiss, when we even hold hands there's so much words can't explain. I trust my heart when it tells me your love is true. I don't need a memory to tell me I love you." Haru confessed. Yuki's eyes were locked on the floor, and he was unable to breathe. He looked up slightly and saw Haru's face searching for an answer.

"I'm not sure what to say to that." Yuki said, still upset. "It's hard for me to believe you weren't just looking for sex."

"I wasn't. I was always taught that sex is something two people who are in love share. Well, I think I was taught that. It's in my head so I'm guessing it came from childhood. It was good enough for me to remember." Haru said but regretted it soon after. The hurt in Yuki's eyes ripped at his heart. "I didn't mean…"

"No it's ok." Yuki said locking eyes. "If you're serious than lets start from square one. I'll show you everything again. I'll tell you everything I know. We'll get you back to where you were before the accident." Yuki promised.

"How did it happen?" Haru asked. He knew it was a fair question but he still was too afraid to answer.

"All in good time (A/N: would Yuki say that?)" and with that they shared a kiss.

"Now if you'd be so kind to show me where my room is I'll go to sleep now." Haru said, smiling again.

"Sorry can't help you there." Yuki said, smirking.

"What?" Haru shocked.

"You'll have to stay in my room again." Yuki walked through his door looking back at Haru over his shoulder.

His eyes and his tone sent shivers down Haru's spine.

He followed and the door closed behind them.

Just as the sun was peaking just above the moutains, Haru woke up and couldn't sleep. He decided to walk around the house.

He stepped out in the hallway and then looked back at Yuki. He was curled up hugging a pillow. The next room down the hall was shut. He opened it slowly, trying not to make any noise. He peered in and saw it was a bedroom. A boy's bedroom.

Walnut wood bed and matching furnisher filled it. A large collection of cross necklaces was on the top of the dresser. The closet was full of sleeveless shirts and leather pants. Different pair of boots lined in the bottom. He looked at this and liked them. They were all things that he could see himself wearing.

Books of martial arts lingered on the small self by the bed. He clicked on the light on the bedside table.

Opening the drawer he saw paper and pens. On the paper were words on love and pain written. Using the pen he wrote a few words down and his hand did the writing. The same writing that he saw on the paper on the desk.

This was his room.

"He didn't know where my room was. It was next door." Haru snickered to himself.

He decided since it was his room, he could snoop and not feel bad.

Under the bed was the next place his eyes explored. Dirty clothes and shoes filled the small area. An old shoebox covered in dust caught his eye. After a struggle to dig it out he put it on the bed and opened the lid. It was more poems written in the same handwriting.

Pictures of Yuki, Tohru, Kyo and more faces he didn't recognize. He was in several pictures with a little boy with blonde hair who was always posing in the pictures. Or hanging off of him.

He could tell they real close. On the back names were written on them, all in the same handwriting.

'Yuki at beach.'

'Tohru and Kisa playing.'

'Hiro and Kisa'

'Kyo and Kagura'

'Yuki at dinner'

'Momiji and me'

'Yuki and me'

'Ayame and Yuki'

'Shigure and Hatori'

'Hatori and Kyo'

'Tohru and me'

'Yuki in the park'

'Ayame and Tohru'

'My beloved Yuki'

'Everyone!'

Seeing all the pictures of Yuki he had no doubt he had feelings for him for a long time.

He went through the rest of the pile and at the end a face stole his attention.

On the back 'Akito' was written.

He knew this face and despised it at the same time. Why? Who was this person? He didn't want to know so he put the picture face down.

Also in the box was a bunch of gray hair tied with a rubber band. He knew its Yuki's.

'Maybe I underestimated my love for him.' He thought.

Little things like bottle caps and old candy lay in the bottom. He returned the lid and put it but under the bed.

In the dress drawers were clothes, sock and underwear. Normal things. Under a shirt was a note pad. He pulled it out and saw drawings.

They were miscellaneous sketches and doodles. He quickly pulled out the book from his pocket and compared drawings on the surface of the dresser.

After looking at several different pictures he looked up at himself in the mirror.

His face was full of shock.

Another one. I really like cliffhanging too.

Well read, read, read, and then review. Like always I need ten to continue.

-Counting Down the Days-


	13. Ending 1 Part 1

Chapter 13 – Ending OnePart One

'It's not mine?' Haru thought. 'It's not mine.' He reassured himself. The drawings were completely different. The book he found in his pants was more detailed and the shading was prefect. The book he found in his room was rough and odd. Like doodling but on purpose.

"Yippee!!!" Haru yelled. He stopped and raised an eyebrow. 'Did I really just yell out yippee?' He questioned. 'Who cares!' He left his room and flew down the stairs, all the way down crying 'It's not mine, it's not mine!'

He reached the kitchen and saw Tohru washing some dishes she used to cook breakfast.

"Tohru!" Haru called from the door frame, causing Tohru to spin around in utter shock.

"What? What is it?" Tohru wondered stepping forward.

"They're not mine! None of them." Haru called again. He rushed up to her and held both of her hands in his and bounced around the kitchen like two school girls who just got winked at by the cutest boy in their class.

Not to sure why Haru was so happy or what he meant by they're not mine she couldn't help but smile and danced in the happiness too. Haru smiled widely and pulled away to do a solo dance.

"Haru-san guess what!" Tohru called. Haru stopped and looked at her. "They're not yours." She proclaimed, knowing it would set him off, and it did. The reminder started him dancing again. They held hands again as they danced, chanting, 'They're not mine, they're not mine!'

Shigure peaked his head into the kitchen at the unique sight. He set his book down on the counter and quickly jumped in the festivities, chanting along.

Kyo walked past the kitchen not sure what to do. He moved to the fridge, grabbed the carton of milk and shook his head.

"Idiots." He said to himself and went back outside.

'I gotta go find Yuki!" Haru exclaimed joyously, making a quick exit. Tohru and Shigure continued to prance and chant.

He hurried upstairs to find Yuki staggering out of his room, his hair all a mess and clothes wrinkled.

"Yuki!" Haru called. He rushed to him and scooped him up in his arms slowly spinning him.

"Haru…" Yuki grumbled, his body stiffening even though he loved the feeling of Haru's arms around him.

"Yuki they're not mine." Haru said, waiting to let the news sink in. Yuki felt his happiness start to tentatively grow in that statement. "They're not mine. Do you know what that means?" Yuki grumbled again. "I never really had any other feelings of love but for you. The love I can give was always you. You, you, you, you. I knew it!" Haru explained squeezing Yuki tighter. Yuki heard the words he said but couldn't understand where it was coming from.

"Haru what are you talking about?" Yuki asked holding his forehead.

"The drawings I found weren't mine." Haru explained again more calm.

"What drawings?" Yuki asked getting slightly annoyed.

"I found a small book of drawings in my pants when I lost my memories. I didn't know if they were mine or not." Haru said.

"What were their drawings of?" Yuki asked.

"Kyo." Haru said quietly, Yuki looked hurt and confused. Not sure what happened to his voice Yuki hoped his looked in his eyes would encourage Haru to continue.

"That's why I thought I was in love with him." Haru said. Yuki looked at him and it all suddenly made sense. Yuki hugged him.

"And the drawings aren't yours?" Yuki asked.

"Nope I found a sketch book in my room and they are completely different." Haru said. They both smiled.

"Can I see the book you found in your pocket?" Yuki asked.

Haru led him into his bedroom and on the floor were both of the notebooks. Haru picked up the smaller notebook from the floor and Yuki took the larger one. He flipped through the pages and was surprised on how bad they were. He looked over at the book in Haru's hands.

"Those are Ayame's." Yuki said. Haru looked at him in amazement.

"Really?" Haru asked. "Who's Ayame?"

"My brother," Yuki said coldly.

Part one is done woot!!

-Counting Down the Days-


	14. Ending 1 Part 2

Chapter 13 Ending 1 Part 2

"Your brother drew these?" Haru repeated. Yuki nodded. "Why do I have them?"

"I think we'll need to ask him that, or wait until you get your memories back." Yuki said. "I have no problem with waiting."

"You don't like your brother, do you?" Haru said, smirking.

"It's not that I don't like him. Well, he's an embarrassment to me. He's an embarrassment to our name. That his shop he runs. He says what he wants when he wants regardless to the people around him or the situation he's in. It's like he's the most ignorant man I've ever met. No respect for personal boundaries or others way of life. He's so shameless and carefree. I'm sure if Akito hadn't forbid it he would tell everyone about our curse. He's just… he's just… not a brother I would take any kind of pride in." Yuki said.

"I think you're jealous of his natural attitude." Kyo said from the doorway. He was leaning comfortably on the frame listening to their conversation.

"Shut up, you know nothing about this!" Yuki yelled. "You have no family or did you forget." Yuki said regretting it immediately.

"I have family, you stupid rat. I have 12 cousins. I have aunts and uncles. Those are all my family." Kyo yelled back standing up straight.

"You're not even a real Sohma. You're as big as an embarrassment as Ayame is." Yuki spat his temper rising.

Kyo sad nothing he just fisted his hands and walked away.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Haru said in the corner. "That really was hurtful."

"Haru don't go taking his side." Yuki panted.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that was really hurtful. I take pride in being his family you should too. Think about what he's gone through his whole life."

"What about what I went through? What Akito put me through?" Yuki said talking his anger on Haru now.

"I honestly don't know anything that happened between you and Akito. Yuki-san I'm sorry." Haru whispered. 'I wish I had my memory back. Everything would be easier.' He thought bitterly.

"You think I should go apologize?" Yuki asked thinking about what he said to Kyo. How hurt he looked in his eyes.

"That's your own decision. But if I were you, I would" Haru said take both sketch books and heading down stairs.

"Haru!" Yuki called. Haru stopped and turned to him gently smiling. "Thank you." Yuki said and hurried to his side and went down stairs with him.

"Can we go see your brother now?" Haru asked acting as if nothing happened moments before.

"No." Yuki said.

"Please." Haru asked again.

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Can I go see him without you?"

"No!"

"Please, please, plea…" Haru begged.

"No." Yuki interrupted.

I know it's really short. But the next chapter is going to be really long I sense I hate reading chapters that are like 5 or 6 pages long I don't write them that much. I'll normally break I up like this.

And extra sorry's for taking forever. I feel really bad but well, I'm pregnant now and it's so far kicking my ass. And if you've been pregnant or already pregnant I'm sure you feel my pain. And I'm only like 9 weeks into it so the morning sickness (which I don't know why they call it morning sickness, the only time I feel great is in the morning.) and temperature going crazy, I'm always tired, blah, blah, blah. That's enough bitching.

But it's almost done keep reading to find out want happens.

-Counting Down the Days-


	15. Ending 1 Part 3

Chapter 13 Ending 1 Part 3

After a long day of thinking Haru decided to go to Ayame's to ask about the drawings. He felt bad about lying to Yuki but he had to know why he had these drawings.

"What are your plans today Yuki?" Sweet Tohru asked the next day at breakfast. "It's such a nice Saturday."

"I was thinking about going to the store and getting a new vegetable or fruit for the base." Yuki said smiling.

"Oh that's sounds great. What are you thinking about getting?" Tohru asked.

"Maybe peas or squash." Yuki answered.

"Oh umm, that sound so good. Stuffed squash or sweet pea soup. I'm so excited." Tohru sat back down and started to eat her breakfast.

Kyo walked into the kitchen. He made eye contact with Yuki and turned around and went back upstairs.

"What's that all about?" Shigure asked putting his newspaper down.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yuki said draining the rest of his orange juice.

"What's your plans today Haru?" Tohru asked quickly. Yuki looked at her with gratitude.

"Clothes shopping. I heard about a threw shops and thought to check it out." Haru said. 'Well, it's not completely lying.' He told himself.

"Oh fun. I love clothes shopping. Getting a new outfit is almost getting a new attitude. A new expression." Tohru said picturing shopping in her head.

"Would you like to come with me?" Haru asked.

"Oh really? I would love to Haru." Tohru said now picturing shopping with Haru in her head.

"We can all walk together and spilt up when we reach town?" Haru suggested.

"Yeah." Yuki agreed.

"But Tohru what about my lunch I'm stuck here all day until I finish my manuscript." Shigure asked nearly crying.

"You can't find yourself lunch for one day?" Yuki said annoyed.

"Oh no it's ok, I'll fix you something before I go and it'll be all ready for you by lunch time." Tohru said trying to avoid a fight.

"Oh thank you Tohru. It's so nice to know a sweet young girl cares for me so dearly." Shigure said, giving Yuki and Haru smirking looks. Tohru smiled and everyone else rolled their eyes.

The three of them started walking down the street. Yuki and Haru were holding hands listening to Tohru talk about shopping and how longs it's been since she went last.

When they reached the junction Yuki said good bye to Haru and Tohru and went to the store where he bought his leeks and carrots. Haru and Tohru walked toward the mall.

"No, Tohru the store I was told about is over here." Haru said when Tohru headed over to the entrance of the mall.

"Oh, like a bistro?" Tohru asked hurrying back over to him.

"I'm not sure." Haru answered. They walked fro a little while longer until they reached a busy street. There were shops on both sides and people covered the sidewalks.

"Oh look there's Ayame's shop." Tohru said pointing to the store in the middle. There were several people looking at the display outside.

"Who's Ayame?" Haru asked playing dumb.

"Oh that's right you haven't re-meet him. Ayame is Yuki's brother." Tohru said.

"Oh now I remember Yuki saying something about him. But he didn't go into to much detail." Haru said looking at the window display behind him.

"Well, why don't we go say hi, I'm sure Yuki wouldn't mind." Tohru suggested.

"Well, if you insist." Haru said with her to the shop, relieved that she suggested it.

They entered and were greeted by a young lady in a nurse's outfit.

"Welcome. Can I help you find anything? You would be a great looking maid," she said looking Haru. "What's your size? 12 or 10 maybe?"

"No I'm not into this." Haru said quickly.

"We're friends of Ayame's and were in the neighborhood and stopped in to say hi." Tohru said.

"Oh really?" She said happily. "I'll go tell him that you're here to see him." She said and bounced off in the back room.

Haru looked around to the interesting clothes on the racks. He saw a little green sundress with sunflowers on it and couldn't help but picture Yuki in it.

"Oh Tohru and Haru." He heard a pretty sounding voice rang behind him. "How nice of you to stop in."

Haru turned around and was hugged by a tall man with incredibly long silver hair.

"Dear lovely flower." He said to Tohru. "Is it true Haru?" he asked.

"What?"

"Did you lose your memory? Oh how sad. You poor thing." Ayame said when Haru nodded.

"Um… yeah I did." Haru said looking at his face trying to remember something.

"Tohru why don't you look around and Haru and I can talk. Maybe trigger something." Ayame suggested.

"Oh sure."

"KayKay." Ayame called. The young girl in the nurse outfit who greeted them popped her head for the counter.

"Yes?" she asked cheerfully.

"Show dear Tohru-chan here around the store. Help her with sizes and whatever." Ayame instructed.

"Sir yes sir." She said saluting like she was in the U.S. army. Then she skipped over to Tohru and started talking at mach speed.

"Haru I'm glad you came. I need to talk to you." Ayame said lowering his voice.

"I need to talk to you too." Haru said.

"Come, come my darling cousin, let's step in the back room and talk about old fun family days." He said a little louder than normal. Everyone looked there way and smiled at the family reminiscing. They stepped in the back room which was full of dresses and costumes yet to be sold.

"Now Haru what is it? Or did you just want to spend some alone time with me?" Ayame giggled.

"Did we?" Haru asked scared.

"No. unfortunately not." Ayame said sadly. "You chose my brother instead."

"I have something of yours." Haru said pulling the sketch book from his pocket. Ayame took it.

"Oh yes." He flipped through the pages. "He has a spectacular body doesn't he?" Ayame said.

"Well, sure but why did I have this? It almost ruined everything. I want to know the truth." Haru said firmly. He wasn't about to let Ayame wiggle his way out of this one.

"Haru this is so hard for me to say this." Ayame said, becoming for once a little more serious than normal. "It was hard the first time and it's still hard now."

"Just say it." Haru said getting anxious.

"I love Kyo. I fell in love with him long, long ago. I always loved him. I think because I can never have him I love him even more. Akito would never in a million years allow us to unite."

"Ok…" Haru said not excepting him to say anything like that.

"I have him in my head all day every day. I draw his prefect body to control my mind."

"Ok so way did I have you sketch book full of love drawings?" Haru asked.

"I had to tell someone. I told Hatori and he said nothing. That's not what I needed. And so I told Shigure and he only laughed. So I decided to tell you and you took it to heart. You said you know what it feels like to want someone, to love someone you could never touch. You even listened to my sobbing and complaining." Ayame said a tear streaming down his cheek.

"I would have never guessed." Haru said.

"Well, after you got Yuki to understand your love, and made him realize you are destined for you, you convinced me I could do the same with Kyo. I showed my drawings before and you said you could see the love in every line."

"You can. When I first saw them when I lost my memory a figured I loved him. I figured I drew them and therefore loved him." Haru confessed the mix up making more and more sense.

"Well, you agreed to go to Kyo for me. Tell him someone loved him and to prove it show how him these drawings. And when he thought about it and started to show interest in who tell him it was he and convince him to come to me. And then we could've talked. And maybe…" Ayame trailed off. Then suddenly burst into tears.

"Ayame if I said that then I meant it. I'll still do it. I'll get Kyo to realize your love."

"_Don't fret Ayame; I'll get Kyo to realize your love." I said. Ayame looked at me._

"_Really. Oh Haru you doll." Ayame hugged me so deep. I told tell he was grateful and I knew I couldn't let him down. _

"_I'll take care of everything and I promise this sketch book won't fall into anyone else's hands. I'll carry it with me always." I reassured him. _

_I left his condo and started to the Sohma house. _

Haru suddenly remembered what happened when he left. He went to Akito and asked for permission to stay at Shigure's for a few days. And when he got permission he was going to slowly tell Kyo about the drawings and about his secret love. And make Ayame's dream come true. He looked around trying to remember more.

"That's funny. You said that the last time we had this conversation." Ayame said smiling.

"I know I just remembered." Haru said.

"You got your memory back? Did I give you your memory back?" Ayame asked.

"Not all of it but you give me some back." Haru said happily. "I must get going." They left the back room and stepped back to they main floor.

"KayKay." Ayame called.

"Yes sir?" she called back.

"Where is Tohru?"

"Right there." She said pointing to Tohru coming out of a dressing room. She was dressed in the very same dress Haru pictured Yuki in. It still looked cute on her, but thought that Yuki would look even better in it.

"Tohru you must get that dress it fits you so nicely." Ayame said walking to her.

"I do like it." She said looking at herself in the mirror. Haru smiled.

Later they were walking home, both of their hands full of bags. They stopped at several other shops and bought several things. Tohru bought something for Kyo and Shigure and Haru bought something for Yuki.

They were talking about the silly things they tried one and the things they wanted to get and regretted not getting.

"Tohru, can I ask something of you?" Haru asked.

"Sure, anything."

"Can you make sure Yuki understands it was you that suggested Ayame's shop? I'm not sure he'll like the idea of me going without him. The one time he talked about him he didn't seem that fond of him." He said.

"Sure I really was the one who insisted. And I do know what you mean I've always noticed his feelings toward him." Tohru said understanding.

"Thank you." Haru said and they continued to talk about the shops, people and clothes that filled their day as they made their way back home.

Ok another chapter. I'm really punching them out. Try to give me some props. Thanks for reading. And thanks for putting up with me and my lack of updating. Much loves!!!

-Counting Down the Days-


	16. Ending 1 Part 4

Chapter 13 Ending 1 Part 4

That night at dinner conversation was of Yuki's new squash and Tohru and Haru's shopping. Tohru gave Kyo and Shigure their gifts.

"Tohru a new pair of house socks. You're so kind." Shigure said changing into his new socks right there.

"Thanks for the belt Tohru. " Kyo said putting it on the floor next to him.

"You're both welcome." Tohru said smiling.

"Thank you for the shirt Haru." Yuki said. "It's really great."

They talked about Ayame's shop. Yuki looked very annoyed but Tohru convinced him it was by her request and nothing else.

They parted and went to their rooms.

"Yuki I have a confession." Haru said as they were dressing for bed.

"I know about Ayame's love for Kyo and your agreement to help him." Yuki said. Haru's jaw dropped. "You told me before you lost your memory. And got me to agree to help you." Yuki said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haru asked hurt. He sat on the bed looking at him in amazement.

"I didn't know your plan. I had no idea how you were going to get Kyo to talk to Ayame about something like his feelings. Or how to confront Ayame about this in the first place." Yuki explained. "You were getting your memories back slowly. Very once in a while something would spark. Feelings you know in your heart. I figured you would remember this. Sooner or later."

"Is that why you said you would rather have me regain my memory first?" Haru asked.

"One reason yes."

Yuki bent down and kissed Haru gently.

"Wow it feels like we haven't kissed in ages." Haru said, the passion of even that simple kiss blowing him away.

Yuki kissed him again. Their kiss deepened and Haru lay back and pulled Yuki with him. Haru reached down, grabbing Yuki's most private area. Yuki groaned and pressed into Haru's lips harder with need.

Haru grinned and in one smooth movement he flipped Yuki oh his back. Yuki smiled and began to pull at Haru's shirt. After he pulled it over his head, Yuki traced his fingers over the bumps and ripples on Haru's back.

"Hey that tickles." Haru said breaking their kiss. Yuki smiled. Haru kissed down his neck, licking his earlobes. Yuki closed his eyes and drank in the incredible feeling of Haru's lips on his skin. He felt Haru pull up his shirt and kiss down his chest to his belly button.

"Haru." Yuki moaned, his breathing became suddenly more ragged and rushed. Haru blew gently on his stomach, sending chills up and down his lover's spine.

Haru pulled softly at his pajama bottoms. Yuki held his breath as Haru pulled them down past his knees.

"Haru, wait should we… Everyone is home." Yuki said cautiously, although both of them knew that he wanted to keep going as much as Haru.

"Just be quiet." Haru said softly, pulling at his briefs.

"I don't know." Yuki said stuttering. Haru could see him growing and secretly wanting him to keep going, so he simply forgot everything that was coming out of his mouth and continued to expose him.

As soon as Yuki's legs were free Haru spread his legs just enough for his head to fit nicely so he could begin his "work".

With his left hand he held Yuki's member close to his lips and his right hand he held the two balls adjacent to Yuki's shaft. He blew tenderly at his tip. Yuki let out a soft gasp.

He began to work his right hand, and lick the bridge between his length and tip. Yuki breathed in sharply as the licks became faster. Haru slide his tongue over the small scar where the doctor cut many years ago.

(A/N special note for you girls out there… that scar if your boy has been circumcised is normally where the spot that brings him closer to orgasm. And if you pull all the extra skin down to the base of his penis, not hard to the point it hurts and just enough so it's tight, it makes everything more sensitive. Just a random tip. And girls who know it works you know it works well. I read this kind of smut mainly for sex tips. Well there is a sex tip and I'm not an expert but it works. Oh and crazy sorry if you're like 12 reading this. But when you get there in your life keep it in mind lol. :D)

Haru slowly moved his hand up and spiraled down. As Yuki's breath became harder he moved his hand faster. He licked the tip, enjoying the little spurts of pre-cum.

"Haru, oh Haru, mine so close." Yuki moaned. Haru pumped faster as he felt Yuki pulse.

"Oh yes here it comes." Yuki panted. He gripped the sheets with both hands. And with a sudden gasp Haru felt Yuki's heat spill in his throat. He kept pumping and sucking slowly. Yuki turned on his side shaking as Haru sucked the last bit of Yuki's seed for him.

(A/N another sex tip. After your boy cums, his penis is very, VERY sensitive and can normally get him to pop again if you work it well enough or like if you beat or suck him off then have sex. It's really probable to get two male orgasms in one event.)

Yuki panting hard and smiled. He rolled on his back trying to catch his breath.

"How was that?" Haru asked. Yuki only nodded and smiled, not able to speak.

Haru laid next to him and pulled him close. Yuki kissed him on the lips and smiled again.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you too."

That's it!!! Ending one is done. What did you think honestly now? Sorry if it felt rushed.

Ok I need a vote. A sequel to this story with the Kyo and Ayame thing. Who wants me to continue that? To finish it that string. If no one's really interested then I won't bother. But if I get many of reviewers saying "DO IT" then I shall. :D

Thanks for reading and most of you for enjoying.

You make writing FanFiction worth it!!!!

I want to give a big Huge GIGANTIC thank you to my editor. She's remarkably brilliant, STUPENDOUS. Thank you, Grásce (Italian), Gràcies (Spanish), Danke (German), Merci (French), Arigato (Japanese,) Spasibo (Russian)

If you like this story then you'll like my others and now that I'm home every day (I'm not working at the moment or school) I'll be writing more and more. And I love suggestions. I've written personal stories for people that I've never posted. They wanted this paring and I wrote. And if you want a paring in any amine or movie or TV show. Give me some time to research, get in tune with the characters and I'll write it. I want to be a writer as a life profession and any writing is good experience.

Thanks much

-Counting Down the Days-


	17. Ending 2 Part 1

Chapter 13 Ending TwoPart One

Tears burned behind his eyes. There was a stinging pain in his heart. The drawings were the same. The lines, the shading, the texture. There was no doubt that they were created by the same set of hands.

Confusion filled his head.

He found it hard to breathe, and his head spun.

'Was I cheating on Yuki? My beloved Yuki?' He wondered. The mere thought of it made him sick. He got up and rushed to the bathroom and sat by the toilet just in case; his sudden realization was making him literally nauseous. "Cheating on Yuki with Kyo?" He asked himself in disbelief.

A volcano built up inside him and exploded out of his mouth. He gagged and dry heaved for a few moments, feeling more miserable than he had ever felt in his life. After there was nothing left in his stomach he rested his head on the seat.

The smell made him even sicker so he flushed it. He sat back and waited for his head to still. When he felt stable he got up and walked to the sink. Splashing cool water on his face made him feel slightly better. He rinsed his mouth out but still couldn't get that taste out of his mouth.

He reached for his tooth brush and saw it in the cup next to Yuki's. Tears burst out of his eyes. He lost his balance and fell to the floor.

He knew he loved Yuki. So why did he have these drawings? He felt himself getting weaker and weaker. Why did he so carefully recreate Kyo on paper? Limp and exhausted he wondered. Why not Yuki?

Yuki was prettier, stronger, and had a better sense of style. It made no sense to him.

Anger filled him now. He wanted hurt someone. Punch the shit out of something.

He went back to his room and changed his shirt.

There on the bed was the undeniable truth. He had feelings for Kyo. At one point he did look at Kyo the way he looks at Yuki. He gripped the sketch books. Twisted and bent them. 'Curse these.' He thought. He dropped them on the floor and stood up.

'Now what?' He felt himself turning into Black Haru.

He went downstairs and into the kitchen. Uncontrollably he punched the wall once, then twice. These actions only seemed to fuel his anger. He went out the door, slamming it behind him. He wanted to yell, he wanted to scream. He wanted to let the whole world know his pain and confusion.

He heard something. The door open and close softly.

'Who the hell is behind me?' Haru wondered in his head, black Haru still raging in his vines. He turned to look and saw little Tohru standing. She was wearing her pajamas and a jacket. Looking down at the ground he could tell she was shivering in her bunny slippers.

"I heard something downstairs so I looked out the window and saw you. Is everything alright?" Tohru asked.

"No, I'm a disgrace. I'm a lying, cheating, good for nothing disgrace." Haru yelled.

"Why do you say that? You can't be a disgrace." Tohru said finally looking up. "But if you don't want to, you don't have to talk to me about it." She said getting ready to turn around.

"I think I'm cheating on Yuki." Haru said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked stepping closer to Haru. He crumbled to the floor Tohru rushed to him. He wanted to cry but nothing came out.

"Tohru I don't know what to do." Haru cried, Black Haru vanishing.

"It'll be ok. What happened?" Tohru asked calmly.

"It doesn't matter." He spat. "What I've done is undeniable. And with Kyo none the less."

"Kyo?" Tohru suddenly got tense. "What about Kyo?"

"I've been drawing him. I found a book in my pants the day I came to. It's filled with Kyo."

"Well it doesn't mean you like him or you've been cheating on Yuki with him." Tohru explained.

"You can tell whoever drew those loves him." Haru sad feeling weaker.

"Well do you remember drawing them?" Tohru asked.

"Of course not." Haru said. "I can't remember anything. I only know a few things for sure."

"Like what?" Tohru asked.

"Well, Shigure is a pervert, you make the best miso soup and well that I love Yuki." He said, clouds rolling over his eyes. Just thinking of his wonderful, handsome, prefect Yuki made him feel so much better. His hands going through his soft silky hair sent shivers down his spin. But the idea of his hands drawing Kyo's body made him feel sick again.

"So what's the problem silly?" Tohru asked. Haru looked at her confused. "You love Yuki now, you know it. And about the notebook who knows who drew them, or why, or how you got a hold of it. You love him now. And that should be everything that matters." Tohru said.

Haru knew she was right. He loved Yuki and that filled him with strength and possibility.

"In the morning I'll tell Yuki my worries. I don't want any secrets between us. He'll forgive me I know he will. Well that is if I did have feelings for Kyo. I know I love Yuki. And nothing will change that." Haru said with pride, feeling so much better from Tohru's words.

They heard shouting in the house and hurried back inside.

They went in and found that Shigure and Kyo were standing in the hallway arguing.

"I didn't make that hole!!" Kyo screamed. "I was sleeping upstairs and the sound of it being made by someone else woke me."

"You're the only one you tries to destroy my house." Shigure said crying.

"No I don't." Kyo yelled again. "It was probably that stupid rat boy."

Yuki stood at the top of the stairs.

"Why is everyone shouting?" Yuki asked sleepily, under a yawn. Haru saw him and just the sight made his head spin. 'My sweet, sweet Yuki.' He thought to himself, his heart swelling with love.

"Sorry Yuki, Kyo made a huge hole in the kitchen." Shigure said waving at Yuki.

"Shut up! No I didn't!!" Kyo screamed again.

"Well it's a good thing there isn't anyone living nearby or I bet they'd be knocking at the door." Tohru said to Haru, watching them fight.

"This is nothing you should see Yuki and Kyo get into a verbal fight. One time at the Sohma house they stopped a whole party with their shouting. The thing is they were on the other side of the grounds."

Tohru nodded and then looked at him in wonderment.

"What did you just say?" Tohru asked, breathlessly.

"That Yuki and Kyo fight…" Haru said realizing what he just said.

"Haru think of something else." Tohru encouraged, a smile stretching across her face.

"Yuki has a brother, Ayame. He's the snake. And Kyo's stalker is Kagrua. She's the boar." Haru said smiling too. Shigure and Kyo stopped fighting at starred at him in amazement. "Hatori is the family doctor. He's the dragon and Shigure, Ayame and Hatori went to school together. Shigure writes porn and has a thing for Tohru's friend Uo."

Yuki came all the way down stairs and looked at him.

"Haru you remember!" Yuki said with so much happiness his voice squeaked.

"Well Haru now that you got your memory back. Who drew the you know what's?" Tohru asked.

"I do remember who drew them." Haru looked down. "It was…

Oh the cliffhangers. They're so evil. Keep reading it's almost over. Much love to all of you.

-Counting Down the Days-


	18. Ending 2 Part 2

Chapter 13 Ending 2 Part 2

'Uo,' He thought. Both notebooks were hers. He remembered clearly now. She forgot her books one day after class after leaving in a hurry. He grabbed them and was going to give them to Tohru to give them back. He forgot about them and didn't want to take the chance of Kyo finding them, so he hid them upstairs on the same dresser as her chemistry book and a folder of blank paper.

Haru smiled at Tohru.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." He said to her. "But I do love Yuki, and I've been faithful to him." Tohru smiled. Everyone was looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Yuki asked, still trying to wake up. "What are you talking about?"He asked.

Haru moved quickly to him and kissed him. Yuki at first turned red when Shigure went chibi-faced and Kyo rolled his eyes and walked out the room.

Haru continue to fill Yuki in upstairs while getting ready for bed.

"So who do they really belong?" Yuki asked when most of the details were revealed.

"I can't say. I'm sorry but secrets are secrets." Haru said as nicely as he could.

"But you didn't promise you wouldn't tell anyone you only decided to be the good person and return the books to the owner. So nothing really is holding you back." Yuki argued pleasantly.

"Yuki," Haru stated shocked. "I can't betray someone's trust like that."

"I know its okay." Yuki said shrugging with a smile.

"So now I have my memories back I remember a certain alone time in the woods not to long ago." Yuki turned red. "I remember how perfect it was." Haru continued.

"Do you remember a few days ago in this room?" Yuki asked as Haru kissed down Yuki's neck from behind (Haru's chest touching Yuki's back. Just so we're all clear.)

"I know I was a real jerk. But you can't really hold that against me. Can you?"

"No I guess not," Yuki agreed. "Did you mean it?"

"What do you mean?" Haru asked hoping they could just move on.

"Did you honestly want that to happen?" Yuki blurted out. "Cause I've thought of nothing else."

"Of course I want that. I want all of it." Haru said touching Yuki's shoulders. "You on me," Yuki's heart started to beat faster. "Me on you," Haru talked up his neck. "Both of us panting," Yuki knew he was losing control and started to put his weight against Haru's warm shirtless body. "Our sweat dripping." Haru gently bit Yuki's ear lobe.

Yuki let his all of his strength go. He had to move his feet so he wouldn't fall his head was spinning much. Haru gripped Yuki's arms and pulled him back against him. "Lip biting," He whispered in Yuki's ear. 'Finger digging," Yuki had to close his eyes. 'Wanting more," Haru's heat grew. "Wanting it harder." Yuki held on to Haru's arms that were tightly around him. "Wanting it deeper." Yuki almost hurt he was so hard. "Yuki, I'm going to take your pants off." Haru said. Yuki nodded.

"Yuki, I'm putting…." Haru started to say but Yuki couldn't hear anything but a steady heart beat.

He felt a little more stable when he felt something soft and solid on his chest. He started to open his eyes and found himself on the bed on his stomach. Haru was kissing down his back. They were both naked.

His head was still spinning. He gripped the sheets at the unbelievable pleasure Haru's lips brought. Yuki barely realized what was happening, but it felt good.

He heard a click, and something hard but small hit the floor. He felt Haru's racing heart on his back. Haru's traveling hand went up and down Yuki's only opening. It was shockingly cold.

"Yuki, do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Haru asked while he continued to move his fingers over Yuki's backside. Yuki nodded slightly confused. Soon Yuki felt pressure as Haru slowly moved in his finger. Yuki sucked in a deep breath.

'What's happening?' He thought being brought rapidly back to reality. He quickly searched for the words in his head. He tried to put this puzzle together.

"Yuki, take a deep breath." Haru said his voice low and salutary. Yuki did as commanded and before his could exhale the little pressure he with Haru's fingers grew into quick pain as Haru pushed himself inside Yuki firmly but slowly.

Yuki couldn't even find the sound to yell out loud. Haru only gasped and held onto Yuki's hips.

"Yuki… Yuki…" Haru whispered in his ears. He began to move. He found just enough strength to hold himself up when Yuki gripped the sheets in his hands and yelped.

"Does it hurt?" He asked already so close to is edge. Yuki didn't say anything but surprisingly tried to move. Haru smiled and thrusted again and again. Yuki gasped.

"M…m…" He panted.

"What is it my love?" Haru asked.

"More!" Yuki cried out finally. Haru happily obliged. Yuki felt a serge of heat from inside him and Haru gasping for breath at the same time.

Yuki felt him roll off of him. Their eyes locked.

"Wow." Yuki said. He closed his eyes and tried to hold on to the amazing feeling. He felt Haru sit up and lay back down and suddenly Haru pulled Yuki on top of him.

Yuki opened is eyes in surprise. Haru easily moved them so Yuki was between his legs. Yuki propped himself up not sure what to do, so he watched Haru. Haru had a small tube in his hand, he covered his hand in it like lotion but it was clear. And the small click Yuki heard earlier came again when Haru closed the lid. Haru reached down and covered mini Yuki in this clear lotion. It was cold like before.

Haru then hoisted himself up so all weight was on his upper back. And before Yuki could really grasp on what he was doing Haru grabbed Yuki's now very large member and guided it his only opening and pulled Yuki closer causing him to enter.

Haru's eyes grew wider and wider while Yuki's eyes mirrored his.

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked at the unbelievable feeling. Haru nodded and smiled at Yuki's face. And with no need of more encouragement, Yuki continued to move forward. When he finally filled Haru completely and started to move in and out. Faster and faster, the pleasure was so intense. Yuki didn't know anything could feel this good in his whole life. And only a minute of two of his movements he filled Haru with his heat. Haru was panting hard.

Yuki fell limp on top of him and they both drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

The next morning Haru went downstairs before Yuki hoping to catch Tohru alone.

"Tohru can I ask you something." He asked when he saw her in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Sure what is it Haru-san?"

"Can you invite Uo-san and Hana-san for dinner?" he asked coolly.

"Sure," Tohru said. "I'll talk to Shigure about it." She smiled and like a light switch being turned on she lit up. "Are those drawings Uo's or Hana's? She asked. Haru looked away.

"I'm not saying yes or no." and walk out the room. Tohru grinned and finished breakfast wondering if it was Hana of Uo who had the crush on Kyo.

Chapter complete. And with this that's it. If you (as readers) want a part two of this story (Uo and Kyo) please let me know. Same goes for ending one if you want a part two (Ayame and Kyo) again let me know.

I'll probably do them any way….

You ROCK!!!

-Counting Down the Days


End file.
